


Join the Syndicate, We Have Cookies

by theirroyalhighness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff, anarchy club, syndicate meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirroyalhighness/pseuds/theirroyalhighness
Summary: Niki bakes for the first time in forever.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Join the Syndicate, We Have Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> yes, lore happened today, but i also wrote this today so i'm putting this out there into the world because i liked it. hope you like it too!  
> this is about the characters not the ccs.

Niki glanced at the clock on her wall. It was about an hour before the Syndicate meeting. Despite not being obligated to join, she was going. She genuinely enjoyed the meetings and being around people who listened to her and let her speak. On days with Syndicate meetings, it was very easy to figure out the highlight of the day. 

Niki looked at the clock again. An hour. She tilted her head, considering the idea that had come into her head. She had time and she cared about these people. Perhaps she could do something nice for them. Bring a gift to the meeting. 

She went to her kitchen, scouring the contents. There wasn't time for a cake, nor did she have all the ingredients, but perhaps a batch of cookies.

Niki was a bit rusty when it came to baking. She couldn't remember the measurements or the temperature the oven should be or how long to bake the cookies for off the top of her head. She figured it out in the end, though there might be a bit too much baking powder in them, all things considered. Nonetheless her cookies were finished before she had to leave for the meeting. The one she tested tasted fine. Not her best work, but good enough. 

She had finished packaging up her creation when the familiar tug in her nasal started. She held tight to the baked goods, closing her eyes and preparing herself for-

_ POOF! _

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in her home, no longer in her kitchen. Instead she was at her seat in front of the table Phil and Techno had created. She felt disoriented and a little dizzy, but that wasn't unusual. Ender pearl was not her favorite form of travel.

"Hey Niki," Ranboo said. He was sitting on the table, flipping through his book. 

"Hello Ranboo," she replied. Everything felt a little better now. "Phil's not here yet," she noted. "Is he coming?"

"Um, I don't know," Ranboo said. 

"Phil's coming," Techno said from the other side of the room. "He said he's in the middle of something right now and to pearl him in a little later." 

"Right," she said. It was at this point when she realized she was still hugging the cookies. "Oh! I almost forgot," she said. "I brought a gift."

"I like gifts," Techno said. 

“Right, well I made cookies,” she said, putting the cookies on the table. “They should still be warm. I finished them like five minutes ago.” 

“Pog,” Techno said, snatching up a cookie. 

“I forgot you bake,” Ranboo said, also grabbing a cookie.

“I haven’t done it in a while,” Niki admitted. “So if it tastes bad, that’s why. But yeah, I thought why not bring some baked goods?” 

“A very good choice on your part, Niki,” Techno said. He was going for his second, or maybe third cookie, at this point. 

“You know, if we were the type of people to make propaganda, this would be a good selling point,” Ranboo noted. “Like, there’s no need, but ‘Join the Syndicate. We have cookies’ is a pretty good selling point.” 

Niki laughed. So did Techno. “Who needs government when there’s Niki’s cookies?” he offered as a slogan. 

“Well now it just sounds like advertisements for my bakery,” she said. 

He shrugged. “I mean, better than government. I can endorse a bakery.” 

Niki laughed again, happy. She was happy. She felt happy. “Maybe when things calm down I can reopen my bakery,” she mused. 

“Do it,” Ranboo said. “I’m there if you do.” 

Niki smiled. Maybe things would be okay after all and maybe this was a first step towards things being okay. 


End file.
